This application is for a new K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA), in response to RFA OD-98-007. The principal aim of the program described here is to develop a core curriculum which will provide outstanding and investigatively minded physician scientists with a strong foundation in the principles of clinical research. Drawing upon the unique strengths of The Mount Sinai School of Medicine faculty trainees will be educated about and mentored in three areas 1) epidemiological and behavioral studies; 2) outcomes and health policy research; and/or 3) patient oriented research. Participants who are selected to join this program will acquire the skills to design and conduct clinical investigations of emerging medical treatments and to analyze and apply new diagnostic techniques and new approaches to the study of disease pathophysiology. A unique educational program for underrepresented minority students will also be developed. The specific objectives of this program, which will be achieved through a didactic and interactive curriculum and through active mentoring are: 1) To provide in depth training in clinical research methodologies, biostatistics, bioethics and basic science techniques that are applicable to clinical research; 3) To foster an environment and curriculum in clinical research which highlights clinical investigative efforts in Women's Health, minority populations and specific ethnic and cultural groups; 4) To enable trainees to analyze, critique and interpret the results of their own research and that of others; 5) to integrate our existing clinical research curriculum, currently presented under the auspices of the GCRC and the Department of Medicine and Community Medicine, with the more comprehensive program proposed here, in order to provide a framework for the later development of a Ph.D. in clinical research; and 6) To enhance appreciation for clinical research among underrepresented minority youth participants in the Center for Excellence in Youth Education, at Mount Sinai School of Medicine, by utilizing a dyad mentorship (trainee/student) program. This award will enable this institution to grow and extend its reputation in fostering and cultivating the educational horizons of future clinical scientists and leaders in clinical investigation. This award will provide added value by fostering an environment that allows for underrepresented minority students to be exposed early on to the possibilities of careers in clinical investigation. In so doing the program will enhance awareness among faculty and other trainees regarding the clinical research and novel educational initiatives ongoing, through the Center for Excellence in Youth Education and will contribute to the Institutional goal of becoming nationally renowned for its expertise in mentoring and promoting excellence in clinical investigation.